


Appetite

by 7veilsphaedra



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki Reload Blast - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/pseuds/7veilsphaedra
Summary: The further west they travel, the hornier Gojyo seems to get.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Enchanter as part of the 2014 Valentine_smut Saiyuki giftfic exchange community on Dreamwidth, Added here to update the archive.

Gojyo’s fingers clutched the sheets, feeling the fibres stretch, strain and tear as his limbs stiffened and his back arched, and the orgasm ripped through him with the force of Kougaiji’s towering eyeball-mouth of flames, Engoku-whatchamacallit. Hakkai kept gently sucking on his dick and, bless him! — swallowed, as pulse after hot pulse of come spurted from the tip. The muscles in Gojyo’s buttocks and along his entire spine and the back of his legs trembled and twitched with the force of his release. 

“Fuck me!” He shouted so loudly the panes of glass in the windows shook. “Fuck me!” 

Then he sank, spent, boneless and panting, onto the bed. 

Hakkai promptly rolled him onto his stomach.

Gojyo groaned as he felt fingers sliding into him, but he had no strength or inclination to resist. He was loose and relaxed, warm and primed. 

Ever since they had reached Tibet, he found himself at the mercy of his appetites which had grown voracious: food, drink, fighting and, especially, sex. There wasn’t a pleasure he wanted to deny or an instinct he wanted not to heed; they hit him with such compulsive force. Although Hakkai had been doing his best to satisfy Gojyo’s hunger for sex, Gojyo couldn’t help notice how it was getting out of control. He couldn’t get enough and he kept getting swept up in it to the point of losing himself. 

A small bead of fear worried at him that Hakkai would grow tired and drained, sick of the sight of him. He tried to show a form of repentance by, at the very least, playing the role of catcher during their more athletic rounds. No doubt Hakkai could take anything he had to give — Gojyo had seen him at his youkai worst! — But Gojyo didn’t want to test the limits of that, and the way he was feeling these days, he was sure it would.

“Come on!” He croaked, his voice hoarse from shouting, and pushed himself up on his knees, his face still planted in the pillow. “I’m more than ready.”

“If you insist.” Hakkai climbed up.

“Smug fucker!” Gojyo laughed. 

Both he and Hakkai moaned, long and low, as Hakkai’s cock slipped in, stretching the skin until it was just short of the point of pain. 

“Good,” Gojyo hissed, pushing back into Hakkai’s hips and thumping his hand against the pillow. “So damned good!”

“You seem unusually receptive these days, Gojyo,” Hakkai paused in his long, slow slide inward. His voice was more breathless than usual. “Is something going on?”

“Nuthin’. It just feels amazing. Like heaven. Heaven probably never felt so fine.”

“But I haven’t changed. I’m no different than any other night when we’ve had sex. I cannot understand why you—”

“Argh, don’t get in your head, shit, don’t stop! It just feels good, Hakkai, so good. Keep doing it, please!” Gojyo’s muscles fluttered around Hakkai’s cock. He was full to the point of overflowing, and couldn’t bear any restraint. “I just … anything you want, I’ll take it. You want to go all night? I’m ready for you. Just give it to me.”

Hakkai fell silent and complied, pushing in all the way. He kept thrusting as Gojyo writhed and undulated beneath him, pleading for him to push harder, touch his cock, move faster, go stronger, rub and rub.

Gojyo never abandoned himself to this extent. There had always been a tiny part of himself that he had kept to himself. Lately, he felt as though he had to feel Hakkai fucking him or die. He needed Hakkai in him, to feel the steady slap against his thighs. Just when he felt as though he was going to drift off under the rhythmic pulse, Hakkai pulled out and flipped Gojyo over. It brought Gojyo back into his body to watch his face floating over him, pale and luminous as the moon, as he re-entered and continued to fuck. The gentle friction as Hakkai’s stomach rubbed against Gojyo’s cock wound him up tighter than Taiko. He felt senseless words slipping out of his mouth, unchecked, uncensored until Hakkai bent over and kissed him so tenderly, so gently, that the flood of words dissipated and it felt like Gojyo’s entire body was dissolving into warmth. He let out a deep sigh and the rush of warmth spilled out again. 

Afterwards, sated, Hakkai curled up around Gojyo’s back, spooning him and absentmindedly tracing a pattern behind his neck and shoulders and down his back. 

“Tickles,” Gojyo complained. 

“Sorry.” Hakkai’s fingers stopped, and Gojyo found that he missed the sensation more than he wanted it to stop. The tenderness soothed something in him that kept bubbling up, some sort of wellspring which terrified him. 

“Look, I’m sorry.” Gojyo rolled over and faced him. “I don’t know what’s going on. I feel like I’m going nuts, like my skin’s too small for my body. Lately, I always feel like I’m crawling the walls.”

“You’ve always been open to sex.” Hakkai reached over and stroked strands of red hair off his cheek. “Just not to this extent. Not that I object. You must know I’m enjoying myself.”

“Yeah? Even if I’m an … um, unsatiable bugger.”

“An insatiable bugger? Or what is the word for someone on the receiving end of buggery? I wouldn’t mind switching sometimes, but like I said, I am enjoying myself. If you are fine with it, so am I.”

“You seriously don’t mind?”

“Well, it’s a matter of considerable serendipity that we are located this far from the Sanzo complex and that our walls are out of such thick stone. It alleviates my concerns that the audio component of our evening’s entertainment might get out of hand for anyone within hearing distance.”

“I like to yell a lot. Is that it?”

“Indeed. But again, I don’t mind since we don’t seem to be bothering anybody.”

Placated, Gojyo rolled onto his back. 

“I’m concerned,” Hakkai suddenly got to the point, “that you seem bothered by it.”

“Like I said, I feel like I’m going nuts — outta control.”

Hakkai’s fingers reached out again and started doing that absentminded tracing thing on his neck. A small furrow creased the smooth space between his eyebrows. 

“Uh, Hakkai?”

“Hmm?”

“That place you keep touching, is there something back there?”


End file.
